Reality
by Almighty X
Summary: Skenario terburuk terjadi, saat Obito, Madara, dan juga Juubi memenangkan peperangan dan menghancurkan semuanya. Hanya Sakura yang berada di kondisi yang terbaik dari semuanya. Apa yang ia lihat dan ia rasakan saat melihat semua teman-temannya tewas? /Slight NaruHina, SasuSaku/


**Reality**

.

Friendship/Angst

Slight NaruHina & SasuSaku

Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto

.

Skenario terburuk terjadi, semuanya hancur oleh Obito, Madara, dan juga Juubi. Tidak ada yang selamat, dan hanya Sakura yang tampak masih bisa bergerak bebas kala itu. Apa yang ia rasakan dan ia lihat kala itu?

.

_The only thing I remember vivdly, to the point I can't Breath is when we first came here._

.

"Maaf—sepertinya aku tidak bisa lagi melakukan sesuatu..."

Suara yang tampak terdengar sangat pelan dan juga berbisik itu yang terdengar di tengah kehancuran yang ada di sekeliling mereka. Semuanya hancur, Obito, Madara, dan juga Juubi mengalahkan mereka. Para Hokage tidak bisa menghentikan mereka dan tidak ada yang bisa mereka lakukan saat Juubi menghancurkan dan membunuh semua orang.

"Aku sudah memakai semua chakraku untuk memindahkan beberapa dari kalian—tetapi kufikir ia akan segera kembali sebentar lagi," pemuda berambut kuning itu tampak menatap pada gadis berambut pink yang ada di depannya. Walaupun matanya tampak tidak fokus, ia mencoba untuk tetap memfokuskan diri pada apa yang ada di depannya, "aku sudah cukup sampai disini..."

"T—tidak, aku tidak akan membiarkannya! Jangan katakan hal itu—Naruto!" Mencoba untuk menggoyangkan tubuh yang penuh luka itu, mencoba membuat pemuda itu tetap fokus padanya dan tetap sadar, "aku akan mencoba untuk mengumpulkan chakra dan menyembuhkanmu! Bertahanlah sedikit lagi!"

"Kau benar-benar orang yang baik Sakura-chan," tertawa lemah dan menatap Sakura yang menangis tanpa suara di depannya. Mencoba untuk menghapus air mata itu dengan sebelah tangannya, "benar-benar sayang—karena sampai akhirpun...aku benar-benar ingin menyelamatkan semuanya, dan kembali ke Konoha bersama dengan kalian..."

...

"Aku sudah gagal..."

"Hanya tinggal kau dan juga Sasuke yang masih bisa bergerak," kali ini tampak Shikamaru yang juga sama parahnya dengan Naruto, tergeletak di dekatnya bahkan sudah tidak bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya sama sekali, "sebaiknya kalian pergi dari sini sebelum mereka kembali. Mungkin saja ada keajaiban yang akan bisa membuat kalian selamat..."

"Aku yakin kau bisa menjaga Sakura-chan bukan—teme?" Naruto menoleh pada Sasuke yang tidak menjawab, namun Naruto tahu kalau Sasuke mengerti dengan situasi dan akan melakukannya, "pergilah Sakura-chan..."

"Tetapi—"

"Sakura, ayo." Menoleh pada Sasuke yang sudah memegang tangannya dan menariknya segera dari sana. Menatap Naruto yang masih tersenyum padanya bahkan disaat-saat terakhir.

"Ah, aku benar-benar tidak berguna—" menoleh pada sekelilingnya, saat ia menggunakan jutsu ayahnya yang saat itu digunakan untuk memindahkan Kyuubi. Tetapi sepertinya ia tidak cukup cepat menggunakan dan memindahkan semua orang ke tempat yang aman. Dan sekarang, hanya keheningan yang ada di sekelilingnya, "—aku ingin mencari yang lainnya. Tetapi aku tidak bisa bergerak..."

"Jangan salahkan dirimu," Shikamaru mengambil sebatang rokok dan menyalakannya. Menatap langit-langit kala itu yang tampak dipenuhi oleh awan, "semuanya sudah terlambat..."

"Ya—ngomong-ngomong, apakah kau bisa melihat Hinata-chan dari sana?" Naruto menatap Shikamaru yang tampak menunjuk kesalah satu bagian tempat itu, dimana tampak gadis berambut lavender itu terbaring di dekat Naruto namun tertutupi oleh beberapa tanah yang tampak menjorok ke atas karena beberapa serangan.

"Lagi-lagi aku gagal melindungi seseorang," mencoba untuk bergerak dan mendekati Hinata dengan susah payah—menggenggam tangan perempuan itu dengan sisa tenaganya, "maaf kalau aku tidak bisa memberikan jawaban padamu... Tetapi—kalau saja kau masih bisa mendengarku, aku ingin mengatakan..."

.

.

.

"Sepertinya aku juga menyukaimu..."

Shikamaru hanya melihat Naruto yang tampak sudah sangat lemah. Menghela nafas dan bergumam 'merepotkan' sebelum sadar kalau Naruto memperhatikannya.

"Kau masih bisa bergerak bukan? Kau hanya kehilangan banyak darah Shikamaru—" Shikamaru menghela nafas dan menghisap rokoknya dalam-dalam.

"Mungkin, karena mereka berdua—" menatap kearah Ino dan juga Chouji yang sudah tidak bergerak lagi, "merepotkan untuk mengatakannya memang, tetapi karena mereka berdua sudah tidak bisa mendengarnya lagi, aku akan mengatakannya."

...

"Sebagai anggota tim 10, aku ingin bersama dengan mereka sampai saat terakhirku—karena mereka adalah orang-orang yang berharga untukku."

"Heh, mungkin setelah ini—aku akan bertemu dengan orang-orang yang berharga untukku," Naruto menatap langit-langit dengan tatapan sayu dan kosong. Memikirkan ayah dan ibunya, dan semua yang sudah tewas terlebih dahulu," dan aku tidak akan sendiri lagi. Benarkan Shikamaru?"

...

"Shikamaru?" Menatap pada sosok Shikamaru yang tidak menjawab dan bergerak, matanya sudah tertutup dan tidak ada pergerakan sedikitpun dari tubuhnya. Naruto menghela nafas, tersenyum lemah sambil menutup matanya perlahan.

"Sampai terakhirpun—aku selalu sendirian...lagi..."

-oOo-

"Sasuke-kun, kita harus menyelamatkan yang lainnya!" Sakura menoleh pada Sasuke yang masih berlari dan tidak menghiraukannya. Menatap pada Sasuke yang tampak sedaritadi hanya diam sebelum menydari sesuatu yang tampak di tubuh Sasuke. Luka yang cukup dalam dan mengeluarkan darah yang tidak sedikit.

"Sa—Sasu—" baru saja akan menanyakan tentang luka itu saat yang bersangkutan tampak tumbang begitu saja, "—Sasuke-kun!"

"Aku ingin beristirahat dulu—" tampak menutup matanya sejenak seolah ingin mengambil nafas. Kali ini tampak Sakura mencoba untuk memeriksa keadaannya.

'_Organ dalamnya benar-benar terluka sangat parah..._'

"Hn, jangan menatapku dengan tatapan itu—" Sasuke menatap Sakura yang tampak hanya menatapnya cemas saja, "—pergilah duluan, aku akan menyusulmu nanti..."

Ia tahu kalau Sasuke tidak akan bisa menyusulnya. Mengeratkan giginya, menatap kearah Sasuke yang tampak masih menatapnya.

"Tidak! Aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi, aku akan berada disampingmu!"

"Kalau kau menunggu ia akan menemukan kita. Jangan merepotkanku—" menghela nafas dan tampak menyerengit sedikit. Menatap Sakura yang masih menggelengkan kepalanya, "Sakura..."

Masih menggelengkan kepalanya.

Menghela nafas, menarik tangan gadis itu sebelum membawanya dalam ciuman cukup dalam yang membuat gadis itu tertegun.

"Kenapa—"

"Menurutmu?" Sasuke tersenyum dan menatap Sakura yang air matanya tampak mengalir kembali, "Sakura, aku—"

"Tidak! A—aku akan berjalan sekarang, aku akan berlari sejauh mungkin. Tetapi—kau harus menyusulku Sasuke, dan kau—" menatap pada tubuh tidak bergerak di depannya, saat chakra hijau miliknya tidak mendeteksi adanya kehidupan dalam tubuh itu. Ia hanya bisa tertunduk dengan air mata yang semakin deras keluar dari matanya, "—katakan... Kalau kau mencintaiku..."

-oOo-

"Kembalikan! Kembalikan mereka kembali!"

Sakura berlari, bukan menuju ke tempat yang aman namun kembali ke tempat dimana Madara dan Obito berada. Ia tidak akan bisa meninggalkan semuanya disini—ia harus bisa berjuang meskipun ia tahu itu tidak akan berhasil.

_No, This is no good._

_I just have to try harder._

Melihat keadaan sekeliling yang sudah hancur, melihat bukan hanya Sakura yang berada disana. Beberapa Shinobi tampak masih terlihat bertahan hidup namun tidak bisa lagi bergerak dan tampak terluka parah. Saat ini, sebagai ninja medis—ia benar-benar merasa tidak berguna.

_What was I supposed to say next again?_

_Whose life was going to be in danger next, again?_

_What...do I have to do next?_

Kakinya semakin berat dan tampak menghentikan langkahnya saat melihat tempat pertarungan terakhir. Dimana semuanya tampak hancur dan tidak bersisa. Tidak ada shinobi yang selamat dari serangan itu.

"Kakashi-sensei... Naruto..."

_How many more times will I be allowed to make mistakes?_

_How many more times will I have to tell the same lies?_

_How many more times will I have to watch my friends die?_

Ia sudah lelah, bahkan chakranya sudah terkuras hanya untuk melarikan diri. Apa yang harus ia lakukan, bagaimana caranya untuk menghentikan semua ini, bagaimana ia bisa menyelamatkan semua orang dengan kekuatannya sendiri?

_What can I do?_

_What do I have to do?_

_How can I get them all out of here?_

Tubuhnya terasa lemas, kakinya sudah menyerah untuk berjalan sebelum terjatuh membuatnya berdiri dengan lututnya.

_It's Hopeless_

Ia tidak lagi bisa melakukan apapun—matanya lelah untuk terbuka dan tubuhnya lelah untuk bergerak. Saat tubuh itu terbaring dan mata itu semakin sayu, satu hal yang ia lihat hanyalah semua sahabatnya yang sudah terbaring tidak bernyawa.

_I want to try harder... and harder..._

Mata itu terus tertutup, rasa lelah semakin menguasainya saat itu. Membiarkan tubuhnya tenggelam dalam kegelapan itu, dan senyuman itu tampak menghiasi wajahnya.

_I'm so very tired..._

-oOo-

_To the me who lives at some point in time—_

_And who isn't alone—_

"Sakura-chan!"

Suara itu membangunkannya dari tidur yang entah kenapa terasa sangat menyiksa. Melihat kedua sahabatnya yang tampak memakai jaket Jounin yang sama dengannya. Mereka berada di salah satu sisi hutan, melaksanakan misi bersama-sama.

'_Mimpi?_'

"Kau tidak apa-apa Sakura-chan?"

Ya, pertarungan sudah selesai—mereka memenangkannya dan membuat dunia menjadi damai kembali. Melihat mereka berdua yang masih hidup dan sehat di depannya, ia hanya bisa tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

_Meanwhile, I finally, but slowly began to learn—to rely on my friend._

"Aku bermimpi, saat itu kita kalah dalam peperangan—" tersenyum dan menghela nafas, Naruto dan Sasuke menatap ninja medis sahabat mereka itu, "kalian terluka parah, dan aku hanya bisa berlari meninggalkan kalian. Hingga saat aku kembali, kalian sudah tidak lagi ada disampingku..."

...

"Aku memutuskan untuk menjadi ninja medis karena aku ingin membantu, tetapi—" menutup matanya dengan kedua tangannya dan tampak menundukkan kepalanya, "—kalau seperti itu aku..."

"Kalau sampai seperti itu, apa yang akan Sakura-chan lakukan?" Menoleh saat Naruto mengatakan hal itu. Pemuda yang saat ini berusia 18 tahun hanya tersenyum padanya, "kalau kami terluka parah dan menyuruhmu untuk pergi—apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

...

"Setelah semua yang aku lalui bersama dengan kalian," Sakura tidak menatap keduanya yang masih menatapnya. Sebelum sepasang tangan memeluk mereka berdua, tangan hangat dari gadis berambut pink itu, "yang aku inginkan adalah bersama dengan kalian. Aku ingin melaluinya hingga akhir bersama dengan kalian..."

Naruto dan Sasuke saling bertatapan sebelum menghela nafas dan tersenyum—menepuk kepala gadis itu.

"Begitupun dengan kami, Sakura/Sakura-chan!"

-oOo-

Gadis berambut pink itu tampak tersenyum di tengah kegelapan itu. Semua itu hanyalah mimpi—kemenangan itu hanyalah mimpi dan mimpi buruk ini adalah kenyataan. Tetapi satu hal yang benar-benar nyata adalah—hingga akhir mereka masih tetap bersama sampai kapanpun.

_Yes, I want to be with you all..._

Air mata itu tampak mengalir begitu saja—namun tentu saja senyuman itu masih tampak di wajah pucatnya. Ia tidak takut, karena ia tidak akan sendirian—ia akan bertemu dengan mereka lagi, seperti dalam mimpi itu.

_So—wait a little bit more for me, okay?_

-Owari-

Ada yang kangen sama me~? W #siapa!

Ma-maaf me hiatus karena jaringan selain FB itu benar2 merepotkan kata Shikamaru. Yah saya lagi jaga di RS yang jaringannya astaganaga TT^TT bahkan saya bisa publish ini karena lagi mudik. #curhat

Me bakal coba buat bikin update-an Forgetable Emotion atau The Day With You, tapi ga janji soalnya bener-bener ini aja pake HP gitu ._.

Jadi silahkan menikmati oneshot dari kami xD (iya, kami—ini ffic colab sama sepupu xp) dan diharapkan RnRnya ;)

BTW ada yang pernah baca mini comic Hetaoni tentang semua country mati? Scene, ide cerita + quotenya asli dari sana ;)


End file.
